


Familia

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, johnlockstrade - Freeform, mystrade, poliamor, punto de vista de rosie, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Rosie ama a su familia, aunque sea muy diferente a lo habitual. Y así lo dice en clase, es una pena que nadie piense lo mismo que ella y se meta en problemas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Aunque este fic no es explícito, hay una relación amorosa entre John, Sherlock y Lestrade consensuada por todas las partes y, además. Mycroft Holmes es pareja de Lestrade. Mi primer fic sobre el poliamor, no es morboso, todo es visto desde los ojos de una niña de siete años.

La asignatura favorita de Rosie era dibujo. Desde pequeña siempre había estado haciendo garabatos con cualquier cosa, incluido el carbón de la chimenea. Además se le daba bien.

Estaba en clase, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Miraba el reloj sin parpadear. Quedaba muy poco para que acabara la clase de Lengua y empezara su favorita y el reloj parecía avanzar a un ritmo innecesariamente lento.

—Rosie Watson, sal a leer tu redacción —dijo la profesora.

La niña suspiró profundamente, cogió la hoja de papel y la llevo consigo mientras se ponía frente al resto de la clase. Odiaba leer en público, ¡siempre se equivocaba en alguna palabra!

—“Mi familia “ —empezó —. “Mi familia es muy especial y nos queremos mucho. Por las mañanas, mi papá John me despierta y me ayuda a peinarme y vestirme. Luego bajamos a desayunar. Mi papi Sherlock ya está allí pero nunca desayuna, él dice que le gusta experimentar con los cereales y la leche. A mí me gustan, pero a veces hago los experimentos con papi Sherlock. Aunque luego mi papá John se enfade. Antes de venir al colegio, comprobamos que todas las ventanas y puertas están cerradas, luego, nos montamos en el coche de mi dadda Greg y él me trae al colegio y luego lleva a papá John al trabajo. Ese es mi día normal”.

La clase se mantuvo en silencio, Rose miró a su profesora esperando que le dejara irse pero esta parecía confusa.

—¿Puedes leerla de nuevo, por favor Rosie? —preguntó.

La niña hizo un mohín pero la volvió a leer mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies.

—Has dicho… Papá John, papi Sherlock y dadda Greg —le dijo la profesora cuando terminó de leer, luego sonrió con cariño —. Te has equivocado cariño, solo se tiene dos papás. Greg debe de ser tu tío.

—No —dijo la niña sin rodeos —. Primero estaban mis papás Sherlock y John, pero antes de entrar en el colegio mi dadda Greg vino a vivir con nosotros. ¡Y también viene mi tito Mycroft! También le da besitos a Greg y dice que lo quiere mucho —exclamó contenta.

—¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Nadie tiene cuatro papás! —exclamó George, un chico que estaba en la primera fila.

—Yo sí —dijo Rosie muy seria —. Y es muy chulo porque en Navidad tengo muchos regalos de todos y de mis abuelos —dijo feliz.

George murmuró algo parecido a “yo también quiero más papás” y se cruzó de brazos. Rosie miró a la profesora de nuevo que estaba algo pálida. Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma que finalizaba la clase, Rosie se apresuró a dejar la redacción sobre la mesa y junto a los se apresuró a recoger para ir al aula de dibujo.

Cuando acabó el día, salió corriendo de clase y se metió dentro del coche gris que siempre le esperaba. Greg la miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió.

—¡Hola querida!—exclamó. Greg —. ¿Qué tal el día?

Rosie se apresuró a sacar el dibujo que había hecho de su mochila, un jardín con árboles y una pequeña hada. Se lo entregó sonriente.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Greg —. Cada vez lo haces mejor, ¡verás cómo serás una gran artista! —exclamó.

Rosie sonrió orgullosa y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Vamos a recoger a papá? —preguntó.

—Hoy sale más tarde, pero iremos a casa donde está papi. Le pedí que preparara la merienda, a ver si me hizo caso…

—¡Tortitas! —exclamó Rosie.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a hacer tortitas?

—No sabe cocinar nada más. ¡Un día que teníais que trabajar cenamos eso! —dijo sonriente.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza, preguntándole cosas de clase y de que harían ese día. Cuando llegaron, la casa olía a dulce. Rosie dejó la mochila en la entrada y corrió hasta la cocina para abrazar a Sherlock por la cintura que estaba frente a la hornilla.

—¡Hola papi! —exclamó.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio hasta que le dio la vuelta a la tortita de la sartén, luego miró la hora.

—¡Hola Rosie! —saludó agachándose para abrazarla —. ¿Qué tal el colegio?

—Aburrido —murmuró ella —. Aprendería más aquí contigo.

—Papá no lo permitiría, ni dadda —le recordó —. Además, yo no sé dibujo. Seguro que quieres aprender más cosas dibujo.

La niña se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.

—Mejor el colegio —murmuró.

Sherlock sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ve a lavarte las manos —le pidió.

La niña asintió y salió de la cocina, se asomó un poco y pudo ver como Greg le daba un ligero beso en los labios y le susurraba “me alegro de verte”. Rosie sonrió y corrió al baño.

Algunos de sus amigos, tenía un papá y una mamá pero no vivían juntos porque no se llevaban bien, por eso ella tenía que asegurarse que se daban besitos. Porque eso significaba que se querían.

Cuando bajó de nuevo a la cocina, las tortitas ya estaban servidas y en su sitio había un vaso de zumo. Sherlock se había puesto en la barra americana con un montón de carpetas marrones.

—¿Papi está mirando un trabajo tuyo? —le preguntó a Greg que leía la sección de deportes del periódico.

—Sí —dijo el hombre cerrándolo —. Y no puedes verlo, ya sabes que salen cosas muy feas.

Rosie sonrió, le echó sirope a sus tortitas y uso el tenedor para comérselas.

—¿Tienes deberes? —preguntó Greg.

Rosie asintió.

—De ciencias, matemáticas e…. ¡Historia! —dijo con la boca llena —. ¿Cuándo sea más grande puedo ir a un colegio donde solo den cosas de arte?

—Claro, pero primero tienes que aprender de todos para que seas muy lista —respondió Greg sonriendo.

Rosie suspiró aburrida y continuó merendando. Cuando acabó, dejó su plato en el fregadero y subió a su habitación.

Aquella casa tenía cuatro dormitorios. Uno para papi Sherlock, que tenía solo una cama individual porque él prefería una mesa de laboratorio que una cama grande. La cama de dadda Greg, que era de matrimonio y tenía un televisor colgado de la pared donde veía el fútbol. Y la habitación de su papá John, era la mejor de todas porque tenía una cama mucho más grande de lo normal y tenía un baño con una bañera grande.

Rosie sabía que sus padres a veces dormían todos juntos. O solo dos, pero eso no le parecía raro. Ella a veces también dormía con ellos, sobre todo cuando hacía tormenta o tenía algún sueño feo.

Y por último su dormitorio. Tenía una cama grande, un escritorio, una estantería y una mesa grande de dibujo, con pinceles, témperas, ceras y muchos tipos de material. Las paredes la había pintado de morado y rosa y por la pared había muchos dibujos colgados que había hecho y pósters de su serie de dibujos favorita.

Empezó a hacer los deberes de ciencias, que trataba de buscar algunas definiciones en el diccionario y luego hizo matemáticas. Cuando sacó los deberes de historia, miró las preguntas sin entenderlas mucho.

—Papiiiii —exclamó.

Sherlock, alarmado, estuvo en la habitación en dos segundos. Portando un rodillo de amasar.

—¿Quién te ataca? —exclamó.

La niña se echó a reír.

—¡Estás tonto papi! —dijo riéndose —. No hay bichos ni nada….

Sherlock bajó el rodillo algo decepcionado y miró al escritorio.

—¿Historia? —preguntó.

La niña asintió.

—Hay muchas palabras que no entiendo de los ejercicios.

—Búscalas en el diccionario —le dijo Sherlock sin entender.

—Pero son muchas palabras, y es tarde…

Sherlock suspiró y leyó un poco los ejercicios.

—Tu tío Mycroft vendrá hoy y se quedará a dormir —le dijo —. Puedes preguntarle a él.

—¿Le importará ayudarme? —preguntó Rosie cuando mientras miraba sus ejercicios.

—Estoy seguro de que no, puedes dibujar mientras le esperamos. O ver la tele, o lo que quieras en realidad.

—¡QUIERO JUGAR A LAS PRINCESAS CONTIGO!

Sherlock le miró fijamente como si estuviera preparándose un gran discurso negativo pero al final solo le dijo.

—Solo si yo soy Pocahontas —dijo antes de ir al baúl de los juguetes y sentarse en el suelo.

Rosie saltó para coger a la muñeca de Ariel y comenzó a jugar con su padre mientras se inventaba una historia.

La primera vez que Rosie había visto a Mycroft besar a Greg, se asustó. ¡Pensaba que su tío le estaba robando a dadda de su lado! Fue corriendo a contárselo a Sherlock y a John pero estos enseguida la calmaron. Tito quería mucho a Greg y Greg también quería mucho a tito, ellos lo apoyaban y le parecía bien porque así eran más.

Y a Rosie le pareció bien.

Cuando llegó su tío, hicieron los deberes y luego ella ayudó a hacer la cena. Comieron juntos y tras ver un poco la tele, su papá John fue a llevarla a la cama. Le leyó un cuento y Rosie se durmió.

El día siguiente fue igual que el anterior, esta vez le recogió su papá John y dieron un paseo antes de volver a casa, incluso pasaron por una papelería para comprar un bloc de dibujo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su tío Mycroft estaba sentado en el sofá escribiendo un discurso y su papi Sherlock y dadda Greg estaban discutiendo un caso en la cocina. Rosie inmediatamente cogió su nuevo bloc de dibujo, fue al salón y tras poner un canal de dibujos comenzó a dibujar a su familia.

Apenas un rato después unos toques en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad.

—¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro! —exclamó Rosie antes de correr hacia la puerta.

Una mujer vestida con traje de falda y chaqueta gris le sonrió, tenía un maletín en las manos muy grande de color marrón oscuro.

—Hola pequeña, ¿está tu papá en casa? —preguntó.

—Papiiiis —gritó.

La mujer sonrió y alzó la cabeza. En el marco de la puerta aparecieron Sherlock y John. El médico le sonrió pero Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó el detective.

—Hola señores Watson —empezó —. Me llamo Verónica Smith y soy trabajadora social. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —preguntó mirando de reojo a la niña.

Sherlock miró con desconfianza a la mujer.

—No. Ella puede estar.

Pero John miró a su hija y le sonrió.

—¿Puedes ir al salón con tu tío Mycroft? —pidió.

La niña asintió extrañada y se fue hasta el salón. El político, había dejado de teclear y miraba a la puerta, igual de desconfiado que su hermano menor.

La pareja hizo pasar a la mujer a la cocina. Greg había guardado ya todas las carpetas y también se fue al salón. Miró de reojo a Mycroft pero este se llevó el dedo a los labios.

Rosie miró también para la cocina intentando oír la conversación, pero los adultos hablaban en susurro así que regresó a su dibujo. Unos diez minutos después escucho a su papi Sherlock gritar.

—¡Con quien nos acostemos es asunto nuestro! —gritó.

Rosie alzó la cabeza sorprendida y miró a Greg y Mycroft. Este último se levantó y se adentró en la cocina para luego cerrar la puerta.

—¿Por qué papá ha gritado? —le preguntó Rosie a Greg.

El policía tragó saliva y miró a la niña.

—Rosie… ¿Le has dicho a alguien que tienes tres papás que viven juntos? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo ella sonriendo —. En el cole, teníamos que escribir una redacción sobre nuestra familia y hablé de que tú y papá me lleváis al cole y que papi me ayuda casi siempre con los deberes. ¡Y que a tito Mycroft le gusta darte besitos!

Greg le miró preocupado, la cogió y la sentó en su regazo, de espaldas a la cocina.

—Rosie, esas cosas no las puedes decir —le dijo.

—¡Pero sois mi familia! —se quejó.

—Lo sé cariño pero la gente no ve bien que una niña o un niño pueda tener más de dos papás. Las parejas solamente la suelen formar dos. Se piensa muy mal de los que son más de dos.

Rosie le miró sin entender. Agarró sus manos en el regazo y las apretó.

—Pero os queréis. No tiene nada de malo —le dijo —. Y a mí me gusta tener tantos papás, me dais abrazos, me ayudáis con los deberes. Vamos al zoo…

Greg sonrió y le agarró las manos.

—Lo sé cielo, pero para los demás eso no está bien —le dijo —. Por eso cuando hay reunión en tu cole o cualquier otra cosa siempre van papá y papi —le recordó.

—Creí que era porque tú trabajabas…

—No cielo, es porque los demás no me van a aceptar. Por eso yo me quedo en casa.

Rosie murmuró algo y se apoyó sobre su pecho.

—Pues a mí me da igual. Tú nos quieres a todos, ¡incluso a tito Mycroft y eso que él es muy serio! Y yo os quiero a todos… Me da igual que los demás piensen raro.

Greg le acarició la espalda con su mano izquierda.

—¿Me prometes una cosa? —preguntó, cuando la niña le miró prosiguió —. Si alguna vez hacéis otra redacción en el colegio, solo hablarás de tu papá John y de tu papi Sherlock. ¿Vale?

Rosie se quedó callada mientras miraba sus manos.

—¿Pero eso no te pondrá triste? —preguntó —. ¿No te enfadarás?

—Jamás, eres mi niña. Recuérdalo.

Rosie se abrazó fuertemente  a Greg, apoyando el rostro sobre el pecho de este. Lloraba ligeramente. Pensaba que había metido la pata y aunque su dadda dijera eso, seguro que se enfadaría con él.

Greg la calmó pasado un rato. La niña, se quedó en su regazo, mirando para la puerta de la cocina. Media hora después salió la asistenta social, tenía cara de orgullo, sus padres parecían preocupados. Mycroft solo cabreado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Greg.

—Un psicólogo hablará con nosotros por separado y con Rosie —dijo Sherlock —. Cree que somos una familia disfuncional y que la custodia peligra.

—¿Me van a separar de vosotros…? —preguntó Rosie asustada.

Esta vez, fue Mycroft quien sonrió.

—Quemaría Inglaterra antes de que nos separen —le dijo.

Rosie se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento… —murmuró.

Mycroft cogió a la niña en brazos y le acarició la espalda. John se acercó con una bandeja con la merienda y fueron al sofá. Allí se sentaron los cuatro, con Rosie en sus piernas.

—Mañana no irás al cole —le dijo Sherlock.

Rosie ladeó la cabeza mientras cogía una magdalena.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Mañana iremos todos a un edificio y allí hablará un médico con nosotros —explicó John con la voz tomada.

—¡Y luego nos iremos a comer helados! —exclamó Sherlock.

Greg y Mycroft sonrieron pero la niña no dejaba de mirar a John.

—Pero ese médico no hará daño, ¿no? —preguntó Rosie.

—No cielo, él solo te hará preguntas y tú solo tienes que responderlas.

Rosie asintió confundida.

—Lo siento… Esto es mi culpa —murmuró, se subió a las piernas de John y le abrazó con fuerza.

El rubio tragó saliva y apretó el abrazo durante unos minutos. Un rato más tarde, dadda Greg dijo que podían jugar al fútbol en el jardín e incluso su tío también participó.

Horas más tarde, estaba metida en la cama. La cena no había sido de animada como de costumbre y su tío Mycroft había dicho que alguien vendría a registrar su casa a ver si era segura para Rosie. ¿Por qué no iba a ser segura? Sus papás tenían todas las cosas peligrosas en cajones altos, incluso las tijeras con las que le cortaban el filete cuando cenaban.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente John fue a despertarla. Rosie se frotó los ojos y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Ey… —murmuró John acariciándole la espalda —. ¿Estás bien?

—He soñado que me dejaban con otra familia…. Que no me dejaban dibujar más y nunca os veía…. —murmuró la niña.

—Eso no va a pasar cielo… —susurró —. Vamos a estar juntos, siempre, ¿vale? Nadie nos va a separar.

—Pero estabas preocupado —murmuró Rosie.

—Lo sé, pero no va a pasar nada. Seguro que no.

La niña asintió ligeramente, apretó el abrazo con fuerza. John la apretó y sonrió.

—Venga, ¡hay que darse un baño y estar guapa! —exclamó —. Deja la puerta abierta y luego iré a secarte el pelo y a peinarte.

Rosie se apartó y sonrió. Al tener 7 años sus padres la dejaban bañarse sola, pero siempre estaban en la habitación de al lado y dejaba la puerta entreabierta para que nadie entrara.

Cuando acabó, su cuarto estaba recogido y su papá John había elegido la ropa que ponerse.

—Bien…. Toca peinarse y luego a vestirse y nos iremos.

Rosie asintió y se dejó peinar.

—Papá, ¿si me preguntan cosas de vosotros que tengo que responder?

John se mordió los labios y suspiró.

—Responde lo que quieras Rosie, no te lo podemos decir…

—Pero vosotros siempre me ayudáis si me preguntan cosas difíciles en los trabajos del cole…

—Lo sé cielo, pero esta vez tú tienes que responder lo que quieras. No serán preguntas difíciles —le dijo intentándole sonreír.

Rosie no parecía convencida pero acabó asintiendo. Dejó que su padre le ayudara a vestirse y se sentó en la cama.

—Rosie —dijo John sentándose a su lado —. Sabes que tú opinión es muy importante para mí, ¿verdad?

Rosie asintió.

—Y si tú alguna vez no quisieras algo me lo puedes decir y dejaríamos de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, papá —dijo Rosie.

—Vale —sonrió John —. Quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, por si algún día no et gusta algo lo podamos cambiar…Tu dímelo sin problemas, ¿vale?

—Vale… —Rosie se bajó de la cama y empezó a salir del cuarto —. ¿Papá? Hay algo que no me gusta.

John contuvo la respiración y miró a la niña.

—¿El qué?

—El cuarto rosa, ya soy mayor para eso. Quiero pintarlo en verde, ¡todo en verde!

John suspiró con tranquilidad y rió de los mismos nervios.

—En cuanto todos tengamos un día libre pintamos tu habitación, ¿vale?

Rosie sonrió con orgullo y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaban Sherlock, Greg y su Mycroft. Cuando desayunaron, empezaron a llegar gente a la casa. La misma señora que el día anterior, pero también llegaron dos policías y otro chico de nombre Regi que iba vestido igual de elegante que Verónica.

Los reunieron a todos en el salón y un policía y Verónica se quedaron con ellos. Mientras, el otro policía y el otro trabajador social fueron al piso superior a registrar la casa.

Verónica intentaba entre hablar conversación con Rosie pero la niña, tal y cómo la había enseñado su papi, sabía ignorarla y solo hablaba Sherlock y Greg de lo que podría pintar.

Un rato después, bajaron con unas bolsas negras en las manos.

—Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, podemos irnos —dijo Regi.

—Bien —dijo Verónica —. Podemos irnos, me gustaría que me acompañarais el centro social donde os entrevistarán por separado.

Mycroft asintió y se puso de pie, como si fueran cortejo, salieron de la casa y se montaron en el coche de Greg. Unos diez minutos después llegaron al edificio blanco de dos plantas.

La niña parecía reacia a entrar por el arco de seguridad pero en cuanto el guardia le enseñó que podía ver dentro de las bolsas insistió en quedarse a trabajar allí con él.

John rió y la cogió en brazos.

—Cuando seas mayor, ahora no podemos cielo —le recordó —. Tú te vas a ir con Verónica y su amigo George te hará unas preguntas ¿vale? Y no estés enfadada con ellos, tú solo responde.

Rosie no parecía convencida pero asintió. John la dejó en el suelo y  la niña siguió a Verónica, dándole la mano.

La metieron en una sala amplia, las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de personajes de series de dibujos y una de las paredes tenía un gran espejo, había una mesa con formas geométricas, una fiambrera con colores y un taco de folios. En un rincón había y en el otro había una zona con una moqueta que tenía muchos peluches y muñecas.

—Puedes jugar con lo que quieras —le dijo —. Iré a buscar a George y en un segundo estoy contigo.

Rosie asintió y se quedó en el centro de la sala, mirando que coger primero. Corrió al baúl de los juguetes, cogió una de las princesas y luego un dinosaurio de peluche.

Puso al dinosaurio en la mesa, luego fue a coger un perro de jueguete y lo puso detrás del dinosaurio. Cogió de nuevo a la princesa y la colocó en el suelo.

—¡Yo te salvaré Toby! —exclamó

Y Rosie comenzó a inventar una historia de cómo Mérida salvaba a su perro favorito, Toby, que era así de grande porque comía demasiado pienso.

Cuando se hartó de jugar con los muñecos, fue a dejarlos en su sitio y a sentarse a la mesa para pintar. Fue cuando llegó George con Verónica.

—¡Hola Rosie! —saludó George, no llevaba una bata como un médico, solo una camiseta de superhéroes —. Me llamo George, te voy a hacer unas preguntas. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Sí —dijo la niña dejando los lápices donde estaban y mirándole.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Porque me quieren separar de mi familia —le dijo la niña ofendida.

—Nosotros no queremos eso Rosie —dijo George —. Pero la señorita Pews, tu profesora de lengua, nos dijo que le habías escrito una redacción de tu familia y decías que tenías tres papás, ¡y que tu papá Greg tenía un novio! —le dijo sorprendido.

Rosie pareció decepcionada al escuchar que su profesora había sido quien se había chivado pero solo asintió.

—Sí. Tengo a mi papá John, mi papi Sherlock  y dadda Greg.

—¿Y tú tío Mycroft es novio de Greg?

—Sí, aunque solo desde hace unos meses. Seguro que la cena de Navidad de este año es genial —dijo ilusionada.

George sonrió, Verónica apuntó algo en un papel.

—¿Y duermen juntos? —preguntó.

Rosie se frotó la nuca con la mano.

—Papá John duerme a veces con papi Sherlock, y cuando papi Sherlock está en un caso o no tiene sueño duerme con dadda Greg.  

—¿Y los tres juntos?

Rosie asintió.

—A veces duermen los tres, y a veces tito Mycroft se queda a dormir y duerme con dadda Greg en su cuarto.

George asintió.

—¿Y alguna vez les has visto dormir sin ropa? —preguntó.

—No… —dijo mirándole extrañada —. Siempre duermen con el pijama. Aunque son muy raros.

—¿Por qué son raros, Rosie?

—Papi Sherlock duerme con una camiseta puesta del revés y un pantalón de cuadros. Dadda duerme con un pantalón corto del equipo del Chelsea y una camiseta de Pink Floyd… —dijo haciendo memoria —. Papá John es el único que duerme con un pijama normal. Tiene dibujos de algodón de azúcar, ¡se lo regalé yo por su cumple! —dijo orgullosa.

George sonrió.

—¿Y sueles escuchar ruidos raros de noche de sus cuartos? —preguntó —. Como si estuvieran haciendo ejercicio.

—¿Quién haría ejercicio de noche? —preguntó Rosie confundida.

—Por eso quiero saber, ¿tus papás hacen deporte de noche?

Rosie negó con la cabeza.

—He escuchado ruidos del cuarto de dadda Greg y he ido a espiar.

—Ajá… ¿Y qué has visto? Puedes decírmelo si quieres, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Pues una vez tenía la tele puesta y fui a mirar —dijo Rosie bajando la voz —. Y estaba viendo Downton Abbey.

—¿Y eso está mal? —preguntó George algo incrédulo.

—No, pero dadda Greg lo ve siempre a solas porque a veces llora y no quiere que nadie lo vea llorar por una serie.

George asintió.

—¿Y no te parece raro tener 3 papás? —preguntó —. Seguro que tus amigos del cole solo tienen dos.

—No… También tengo algunos amigos que solo tienen un papá o una mamá porque no se llevan bien si viven juntos. Mis papás se quieren mucho, y no me importa tener tres porque así siempre estoy con alguien. Me da igual ser la única.

George asintió de nuevo y sonrió.

—Está bien, ¡ya está! Ahora esperaremos aquí y cuando tus papás acaben podrás ir con ellos. ¿Vale?

—¿Me podré ir con ellos? —preguntó sorprendido.

George sonrió.

—Claro. Dentro de unos minutos volvemos, ¿vale?

Rosie asintió y cogió de nuevo los colores para hacer un dibujo. Diez minutos después de dejarla sola, abrieron la puerta. Esta vez era John.

—Rosie cielo, vamos —dijo sonriendo.

La niña corrió hacia él y le abrazó.

—¡Papá! —exclamó apretándolo contra él —. ¿Todo bien? ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Claro que sí, pero antes iremos a la heladería.

—¡Sí! —exclamó

Rosie le pasó las manos por el cuello y se acomodó. En la entrada ya esperaban Greg y Sherlock.

—¿Y tito Mycroft? —preguntó la niña.

—Está aconsejándoles a los que nos han atendido que estudien otra cosa porque jamás encontrarán un trabajo relacionado con el gobierno —respondió Sherlock mientras sonreía con malicia

Rosie le miró sin entender.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó.

Greg sonrió.

—Nada. Mira ya viene.

Mycroft caminaba elegantemente por el pasillo, apoyando el paraguas a cada paso. De fondo se veía a Verónica, George y otros tres psicólogos más que tenían cara de miedo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó.

—Vamos a ir a una heladería —dijo John.

—¡A por helado de chocolate! —exclamó Rosie.


End file.
